Last Day
by veggiegirl666
Summary: It's Leslie's last day as city councilwoman, and she has one last mission.


"Last Day"

**AN: Not edited, don't judge for bad grammar please!**

* * *

No one ever likes waking up to the sound of your wife crying. Slowly, Ben Wyatt turned his head to the left, to see his beautiful other half, sitting on the floor with her hands covering her face. Pink, green, and yellow post-it notes were stuck all over the wall in some unknown order. Her hair was messy and sticking out at all angles. She was a beautiful mess.

The alarm clock to his side said 4:30, and she was still up. He rolled his eyes.

"Les, are you alright?" Ben asked.

She looked up, startled. "No! Yes! Uh… yes. I meant to say yes. Sorry." Ben began to get out of bed. "No!" she yelled."There's no need for you to get up, I'm alright, really. I'll just finish up here and get to bed-"

Ben slowly sat up and got out of bed anyways. He sat down next to Leslie and looked at her expectantly. Instead of using words, she began crying once more. Ben knew what the problem was. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. "C'mon, honey. Let's get to bed. There's nothing that can be done."

"There-There has to be… something!" she exclaimed through her tears.

"The only thing you have to do is get sleep. Then, in the morning I can drive you over to JJ's and get you waffles. Okay?"

She wiped away her tears away and hugged him back. "You are the best husband ever," she said, suddenly happy. Leslie gave Ben a quick kiss and walked into her closet. She began stripping out of her PJ's and into work clothes.

"Um... Leslie, aren't you going to get some sleep first?"

She gave him a _seriously?_ Look. "We don't have time for sleep, Ben. Today is my last day as councilwoman and I need to get stuff done."

Ben nodded his head and found a nice outfit to wear. It looked like getting eight hours of sleep while being married to Leslie was out of the question.

* * *

Leslie Knope had never thought she would have walked into an argument between these two people when she walked into the parks department.

"What the hell, Andy? You can't just do that!"

"I"m sorry babe, just- Oh, hey Leslie!" Andy waved at Leslie. She waved backed, kinda awkwardly.

"Is something wrong, guys?"

"Only Andy being a total jackass!" responded April. At that moment, Leslie [insert middle name here] Knope had a brilliant idea.

"Okay guys, stop, stop STOP! I don't know what you two are fighting about, but Leslie is here to fix everything. Even if it's the last thing I do!"

Andy walked up to Leslie and clasped her hands in his. "Oh, Leslie, thank you, thank you!" he said. "You don't know how merciless she can be when she's-"

"Andy, shut your stupid mouth!" April yelled.

"Okay, okay, spill it, April. What happened?"

April sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Absolutely nothing. Nothing happened and Andy is making a big deal about it. Nothing!"

Leslie was a little confused, and she was now sure that this mission was going to be a little bit harder than she had originally thought. "Andy, what'd your side of the story?"

Andy looked down at the floor for a minute, and cupped his chin in his right hand, thoughtfully. "Okay.." he said at last. "I'm not sure what happened either. But April is hiding something from me, I know it! Leslie, can you please help me figure out what?"

"Yes!" Leslie screamed. "Of course I can help you! Don't you worry Andy, your city councilwoman is here to help you!"

Andy clapped his hands happily and gave Leslie a big hug. "That is totally awesome, Leslie! Thank you so freaking much!"

She nodded her head in approval and walked into her old office that was hers again tomorrow anyways. Most of the stuff was put back in order already. Leslie sat down and hurriedly dialled her husband's number. This project was going to take more than one person.

"Hello? Is everything okay?"

"BEN! This is a total emergency and I need you to come here right now! Also I love you. Also you have a nice butt." Click.

Five minutes later, I was pacing back and forth when Ben came running into the office. "What's the matter, Les? Is everyone alright?"

"Oh! I'm okay. But I'm gonna need your help spying on April in order to keep her marriage stable."

Ben shook his head, and gave the camera a sad glance. "Okay. I can do it. What exactly do you need?"

"...I … Well, normally I'm totally against this, but I think we might need to break into her house and go through all her stuff."

Ben shifted his feet awkwardly. "Leslie, are you sure that's what you want to do? I mean…"

"Ben, I know what I'm doing, okay? It'd be really great if you had some faith in me. Is that too much to ask? Now, you used to live with them, where do they keep their spare key?"

"They don't lock their door…" And like that, Ben Wyatt was all in.

While Leslie and Ben were in the car, Leslie explained everything that she knew to Ben. He still didn't quite understand what was going on, but it was better than nothing. When they arrived at the Ludgate-Dwyer home, Be took the lead. He slowly opened the door, and crept in a little over dramatically.

"Let's go into their room."

Ben showed Leslie into their room. They began going through all of April's stuff, careful not to make a mess or leave anything out of order. "Check the garbage!" Leslie screamed out to Ben, who was in the other room.

They continued to search. Luckily, Leslie always kept a box of rubber gloves in her car in case of an emergency, so Ben decided to humor his wife and in fact, go through the trashbins. And, what he found in the trash just might have been what they were looking for.

"Uhm, honey? I think you should come here, please?"

Leslie walked into the bathroom, to see Ben, sitting on the floor with a small garbage bag beside him. "Don't freak out, okay?"

Leslie began to worry. She was pretty sure she already knew what it was, and she knew this was going to change things.

"Is it.. you know?"

He nodded his head, and pulled his hand out to reveal not one, but two pregnancy tests.

* * *

"April, which one is right?" Leslie asked.

April huffed angrily. "How am I supposed to know? I only took two of them! There's a 50/50 chance!"

"You have to tell Andy."

"What am I supposed to tell him? I don't even know anything!" screamed April.

An awkwardly long pause ensued. Ben stepped in. "I really feel like you need to tell Andy what's-"

"Fuck off!.. nerd... pants...!" April snapped.

"Really, April, really? Was that the best you had? You just called _my husband_ nerd pants? C'mon, get yourself together," Leslie told her.

April sighed. "I'm sorry. That was a lame insult. I just really don't know what's going on, and it's none of your business, okay? And frankly I don't want Andy to ever know about this. I don't need to worry him."

Leslie but her hands on her heart. "Aww, April, that's so sweet! But… no matter what you say, we're still gonna tell Andy. Case closed! Mission accomplished. Leslie and Ben enjoyed a nice and joyous high five. They immediately raced each other out of the room to see who could get to Andy the fastest.

Ben stopped halfway. "I'm gonna beat ya if you don't hurry it up, lazy bones!" Leslie yelled out.

"Wait, Leslie… What if this isn't a good idea?"

Leslie scoffed. "What, running in the halls? I do it all the time, it's not elementary school anymore."

"No, I mean, telling Andy. I mean, it's not really any of our business. April should be the one to break the news. Not us."

Leslie put her hands on her hips. "Now you're starting to sound like Ann. What gives?"

Ben sat down. "Leslie, c'mon, I know you know this isn't right."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leslie said, but Ben could tell that was a total lie.

"I think we got through to April, can't we just go home, call it a day? They'll work things out themselves, I know it."

At first, Leslie looked let down. She dropped her head down, and rested her head on Ben's shoulder.

"C'mon," Ben continued

, "We can go home and... have some fun."

Leslie giggled. "Do I get to to... touch your butt?" She snuck her hand underneath him quickly and pinched his butt cheek.

Ben grinned. "Hey, not until we get home!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome! Also, FYI, although I never specified in the story, April later finds out she isn't pregnant.**


End file.
